


Parent Teacher Meeting

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not evil!Jennifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason Ms. Blake has taken a special interest in Scott McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Teacher Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/gifts).



> [Verity made a thing](http://hatteress.tumblr.com/post/53472914608/ladyofthelog-theres-a-reason-ms-blake-has) and then I wrote a thing. This is pre-darach reveal so Jennifer's just the quirky new english teacher (SHHH JUST GIVE ME THIS). Props for the summary also go to Verity because it's very late and I cannot brain.

It's a thing. Jennifer works better at night but she also works better with coffee. Coffee that's not going to be happening in her house until she gets her ass in gear and actually unpacks which...yeah, that might take a while.

Luckily, Beacon Hills has a twenty-four hour diner. Not so luckily, it's right next to the hospital and is therefore surprisingly busy given it's three AM on a Monday morning. Jennifer's had to shuffle her prep folders into hasty stacks three times now to accommodate other patrons apologetically sharing her table. Sue her, she works best with chaos. Hell, it's why she got this gig in the first place.

To say Beacon Hills High has had some trouble in the past would be putting it pretty freaking mildly.

"McCall," Jennifer says, tapping her pen on her lip as she skims the attendance record in front of her. "Colour me stapling you to your damn desk."

"I'm sorry?"

Jennifer misses her lip and stabs her chin with the pen. The uncapped pen. Oh holy god. She scrambles for a napkin, attempting a crooked smile up at the woman who's paused next to her table, brow furrowed.

"Damn, sorry, I talk to myself," Jennifer says, scrubbing blindly at her chin. "Y'know, when I'm not drawing on myself."

Holy _god_ , stop talking.

"No, you said McCall," the woman says, looking...actually very scary. And attractive. Scary and attractive. It's the eyes. Dark and a little predato- oh god, _stop_.

"Um," Jennifer says, gesturing down to the file in front of her. "Files- I mean, I'm prepping-" Wow, this woman may actually kill her. Jennifer stops and takes a breath, tries again. "I'm the new teacher, over at the highschool?"

Oh good, how the hell was that a question? One day Jennifer will be able to function like a normal human being outside of a classroom.

It works though, relief floods mystery woman's face and she laughs, sudden and um. Yes. Jennifer's in trouble.

"I'm so sorry," the woman says, sliding into the seat across from Jennifer, coffee cupped in neatly manicured hands. Which Jennifer absolutely doesn't take note of. She also doesn't notice the lack of wedding ring. At all. The woman smiles at her and Jennifer resists the urge to hide behind her hair like a five year old. "My name's Melissa McCall," the woman says. "Scott's my-"

"Your son," Jennifer says. Oh. Oh _man_. _Protective mom_. "Oh my god, I promise I won't actually staple him to the desk."

The w- Melissa, laughs again, eyes sparkling with it and wow, the universe isn't fair _at all_.

"Please do," Melissa says, before sobering. Jennifer watches as she sighs down at the coffee in her hands and yeah, Jennifer's been in this business long enough to recognise a troubled parent. "Scott's been... He's just been going through a lot of changes lately," Melissa says, lips quirking like that's...amusing? "He's a good kid. He tries."

Jennifer hums, looking down at the folder before her. It matches what Melissa's said. Above average marks until twelve months ago, then a sudden decline. His attendance speaks for itself but the marks...

"He just needs a little focus," Jennifer says, catching Melissa's eyes when she looks up. " _Academically_ speaking."

Melissa looks...relieved. Jennifer wishes she could say it was a surprise but she's seen the sort of shit single parents cop from the system. Schools are assholes.

Melissa's eyes drop and for one, heart-thundering second Jennifer thinks she's looking at her lips. Then Melissa's quirking her head, that damn smile going a little smirky as she snags a napkin, wetting the end on the condensation from Jennifer's iced coffee. "Can I?"

God, just let the whole diner fall into a sink hole.

Jennifer can feel the heat rising on her cheeks, even as she nods and leans in a little. Melissa's fingers are gentle and sure on her chin, tipping her head slightly to the right as she scrubs the pen clear. Jennifer absolutely doesn't imagine those fingers anywhere else. Absolutely.

"Better," Melissa says, swiping her thumb over Jennifer's chin and- oh. _Oh_. Okay yeah, _now_ she's looking at her lips and this-

"Wow, this is inappropriate," Melissa says, flushing and very much not letting go of Jennifer's face, _holy yes_.

"Only if I buy you coffee," Jennifer says, and she deserves a freaking medal for her voice staying even slightly level right now. Wow.

"I have a coffee," Melissa says.

Melissa's nail catches slightly on Jennifer's lip as she pulls back and Jennifer's gonna _die_. "I'll buy you another one," she says hastily.

Melissa smiles another one of those ridiculous smiles and ducks her head and- _yes!_ That's a nod! Huston we have a nod! Jennifer barely refrains from doing victory arms.

The stack of files next to her go flying in her haste to flag down the waitress.


End file.
